No suena mal
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Cuando se ponía así, empalagosa, la besaba solo para callarla, para que no pensara, para que se dedicara solo a premiarlo con esos ingeniosos y finos labios. Nada más quería. Sonaba mal pero, él se aprovecharía de la amnesia de la pelirroja.


_**Disclaimer: Derechos de autor reservados a JKR. Yo solo me adjudico el desarrollo de este one-shot.**_

_Este one me pertenece a mi; -liRose Multicolor-._

**Lily Malfoy… no suena mal.**

Scorpius la está observando. Allí está ella; riendo con sus amigas, junto a los árboles. El viento ondeándole el lacio cabello rojo y moviendo muy ligeramente la corta falda. Su sonrisa se adorna con el color fresa (natural o no). Y sus ojos… el color chocolate le queda bien, a juego con su piel (como la nieve) y sus pecas. Está _perfecta_. Y él que no puede estar cerca. Bufó. Hace unos días, seis para ser exactos, la tenía a su lado. A toda hora posible. Ella creyendo que era su novia y él deseando que se fuera. _¡Idiota!_. La tuvo ahí, entrelazando sus manos, susurrándole palabras de amor, y robándole besos que, al principio, no quería dar. ¡Y ahora quería darlos!.

Suspiró con frustración. Tenerla y no quererla. No tenerla y quererla. Su perspectiva de la vida cambió con la presencia de Lily (en ella) durante once largos y cortos días. Scorpius tuvo la oportunidad de leer una nueva parte de si mismo y conocer a la hermanita mejor de su mejor amigo.

—_Soy la novia más feliz del mundo. Eres lindo, Scorpius. Te besaría siempre si no tuviera clase. –se sonrojó la pelirroja._

_Él rodó los ojos. —No somos novios. Sufriste una caída; un golpe de la cabeza te dejó amnésica. Crees (pero no es así) que soy tu novio. Y no –negó-, no soy lindo. Y claro que no –agregó en seguida con acidez-, no me besaras._

Pero ella no hizo caso. Siguió creyendo que eran novios, que él era lindo, y siguió besándolo cada vez que podía. Cuando quería, lo atrapaba con sus pequeñas manos y moviéndolas correctamente, lo incitaba a ocultarse tras algo, estatua o columna, para besarse _bien_. Las primeras veces fue molesta; no veía el interés en los labios de una chiquilla de quince años, y amnésica, de paso; pero, después, la molestia se fue. Y quedó allí con ganas y necesidad. Deseoso y anhelante. Ocultando aquello tras su máscara de frialdad pero, estando allí; en su pecho, a la izquierda; latiendo.

—_Sonará lindo ¿verdad? –habló ella con voz melosa una tarde._

_Scorpius rodó los ojos y preguntó qué cosa sonará lindo. Lily se levantó del suelo y con seguridad recostó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su 'novio'. Risueña, contestó: —Lily Malfoy. No está mal ¿verdad?._

—_Lo que digas…_

Cuando ella lo dijo le pareció grotesco; no el nombre en sí, el problema era pensar que ella quería casarse con él. Ver a una Lily melosa no era su costumbre, él siempre vio a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo como la obsesiva con le quidditch y la chiquilla que leía "Corazón de bruja" en un rincón de la Sala Común de su Casa. Cuando se ponía así, empalagosa, la besaba solo para callarla, para que no pensara, para que se dedicara solo a premiarlo con esos ingeniosos y finos labios. Nada más quería. Sonaba mal pero, él se aprovecharía de la amnesia de la pelirroja (aunque fuera la 'sister' de su mejor amigo) y luego cada uno por su lado; ella sería un buen recuerdo y ya. Y ella, como dijo el medimago, no recordaría nada de lo vivido. En ese momento sonaba bien. Ahora, recordándolo, sonaba terriblemente mal. Él quiere que recuerde aquellos días; los besos, las palabras, las promesas, incluso… la (semi) confesión que le dio al noveno día de su (relativamente) supuesta y secreta relación.

—_Besas muy bien, Lil's. Eres muy linda –la hizo sonrojar con sus palabras–. Y tus mejillas sonrojadas…_

—_Siempre sabes que decir, Scorpius. Seguro que es por tu incuantificable experiencia con el sector femenino ¿verdad?_

_Scorpius la observó, internamente dolido con ello, y preguntó: —¿Quién te lo dijo?_

—_Unas chicas en el baño lo comentaban… Ella dijo que tenías días sin buscarla y que, según se rumoraba, en los últimos días no andabas con nadie más… ¿Es verdad? –preguntó ella._

—_¿Qué cosa? –acarició sus mejillas. En silencio contaba sus pecas…_

—_¿No has salido con nadie más? Todo este tiempo… solo hemos sido tú y yo ¿no?_

_A él le pareció adorable verla así; dudosa, inquieta, quizás, celosa… Eso último significaba que ella de verdad valoraba lo de ellos, fuera lo que fuera, ella… El cosquilleo en el pecho fue peculiar._

—_Así es. No he estado con nadie más. Solo tú y yo…_

_Lily se acercó un poco más y, revisando que nadie los viera (tal como él le pidió al cuarto día de "salir"), lo besó suavemente, tomándose su tiempo… suspirando… Scorpius también suspiró. Se sintió perfectamente bien. Un beso así era, una caricia. Pero la sensación majestuosa menguó cuando ella intentó separarse; él colocó una mano tras su cuello, evitando la separación total. Lily se removió._

—_Escucho pasos. Nos verán. Y empezarán los rumores… -empezó Lily._

_Él frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar así, como si quisiera ocultar lo de ellos. Pero recordó: fue él quien le rogó mucha, pero mucha, discreción. Esas palabras salieron hace días de sus labios. Lily las memorizó para no causarle molestias._

_Sonrió y susurrándole, le dijo: —Que nos vean. Que corran los rumores si quieren…_

_Ella replicó, ligeramente sorprendida: —Pero dijiste-_

—_No me importa ya. Si alguien lo sabe, mejor. Y si tengo que hablar con tus hermanos, lo haré._

_Lily se lanzó a sus labios y después de besarse y que nadie llegara, comentó risueña: —No se que te paso, Scorpius. Pero me haces muy feliz. Eres tú, Scorpius… -le susurró su plegaria, esa que le repetía a él (los primeros días) para convencerlo de que eran el uno para el otro._

—Eres tú, Lily. –dijo ahora él.

Allí estaba ella. Siendo muy feliz, sin recordar aquellas preciosas horas. Y aquí estaba él, recordando aquellas preciosas horas… y deseando más, repetir e intentar nuevas cosas. Entrelazar sus dedos, intentar inútilmente rizar uno de sus mechones, hinchar sus labios, contar sus pecas, oler su perfume a melocotón, escucharla reír,… ¿Qué le había hecho esa chiquilla? No la creía capaz de un hechizo de amor o alguna tontería. Simplemente…

—_Observas mucho a Lily ¿no? –inquirió Rose, sin dejar de escribir en su diario._

_Scorpius la miró asustado. —No lo hago. Está con un chica y solo… Olvídalo, argumentarás cualquier cosa y caeré como un tonto –bufó–. Si, si la estoy observando. Y muy intensamente, de acuerdo. ¿Feliz?_

_Ella levantó la mirada y cerró su diario. —Recuerdo cuando ella estaba obsesionada contigo. Anhelaba pasar contigo cada segundo de su vida. Mi padrino se estaba volviendo loco; ella te nombraba mucho, eras el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor –Scorpius se deleitó con esos recuerdos–. Mi padre dice que era peor que yo; quejándome de la miserable existencia de Nick –rió._

_Rose se calló y Scorpius habló: —No pensarás dejarme así ¿verdad? Tú vida me la conozco bien, Rosie. Tu apasionante historia de amor sirve también la sé pero, ahora, quiero saber más de ella –señaló el pelo rojo de Lily Luna—. Yo también recuerdo esos días. Y luego, ¡puf!, dejó de hacerlo, de acercarse, de sonrojarse, de… todo. Se acabó todo –agregó, recostándose al asiento._

—_Lo sé. Todo culpa mía, supongo._

_Scorpius alzó una estilizada y rubia ceja: —¿Cómo dices?. –preguntó._

—_Ella vino a mi una tarde, creo que hace uno año y medio; me preguntó qué hacer respecto a ti. Era solo una niña, no quería decirle que tú –lo señaló–, nunca le harías caso por ser solo la hermanita menor de su mejor amiga. Pero recordé una conversación de mi madre; ella habló de un consejo a mi tía Ginny, cuando ésta tenía trece y amaba a mi tío. Le dije a Lily que te dejara tranquilo, que intentara crecer y madurar, que buscara su confianza y seguridad como para estar cerca de ti y no sonrojarse, que fuera ella misma._

Y podía concluir hoy que ella hizo caso. Fue ella misma, maduró, se llenó de confianza y se hizo hermosa. Todos los factores estuvieron a su lado para llamar su atención. Y aún así, él por poco y no la ve. De no ser por el accidente…

—_Hola, Lily –la saludó, intentando que su corazón no sonara como los 'bajos' de los equipos de sonidos muggles._

_Ella sonrió naturalmente y respondió: —Hola, Scorpius. –respondió y agregó a los pocos segundos, estrechándole una mano–: No te he dado las gracias, por cierto. Rose me dijo que fuiste tú quien me llevó a la enfermería el día de mi accidente –explicó, al ver que Scorpius no entendía—. Gracias._

—_No hay problema. Hablando de eso –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa-, crees que me podrías decir por qué te caíste ese día. Eres una excelente voladora._

_Lily se sonrojó: —Gracias por el cumplido._

—_Es solo la verdad –sonrió él. Esa era la Lily que recordaba._

—_Pero no puedo decirte nada del por qué. Es… personal. Lo siento, Scorpius. ¡Oh, mis amigas salieron! Nos vemos…_

Scorpius tuvo que morderse la lengua, casi le replica: ¡Soy tu novio!. Novio… seguro que fue por eso. Algún chico idiota (más idota que él) de seguro que le falló y ella se distrajo cuando iba volando. Además, él recordaba las lágrimas secas que vio en sus mejillas cuando la llevaba a la enfermería. Frustrante era pensarlo. Ella… con otro… no con él… ¡A olvidarlo! Eso no pudo ser; ¡no fue!. Tras desviar un poco su mirada y abrir sus puños, recientemente cerrados por la rabia, la observó otra vez. Él quisiera estar con ella en esos momentos; queriéndose y riéndose. Él ambiciona aprovechar este corto tiempo, juntos.

—_Parece increíble que en unos meses saldremos del imponente Hogwarts…_

_Scorpius y Albus asintieron. Aquello era verdad; en cuatro meses saldrían de su último año de Hogwarts._

—_Yo lo único que quiero hacer –habló Albus–, es estar con Ginger… Claro, Rosie, los estudios también son parte de mis prioridades… -rodó los ojos ante la mirada molesta de Rose–._

—_Y tú, Scorpius… ¿algo realmente importante que quieras hacer para disfrutar al máximo estos últimos meses en Hogwarts? –preguntó Rose, mirándolo detenidamente._

—_Como aclarar tus sentimientos con mi hermana, por ejemplo. –completó Albus._

_Rose y Scorpius lo observaron asombrados de sus palabras. —No soy idiota. Y además –señaló a Scorpius–, tú no eres muy disimulado._

—_O sutil –corroboró Rose._

_Scorpius abrió sus ojos como platos. —No me mires así, Scorpius. Desde hace días lo sospeché pero, solo hoy lo comprobé. La observabas muy intensamente –explicó Albus; Scorpius suspiró._

—_¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso? Es decir, eres su hermano mayor. Y también, no debes olvidar –agregó en tono de súplica–, soy tu mejor amigo._

—_Me siento fuera de lugar –musitó Rose, acostándose sobre la grama._

_Albus sonrió a Rose en modo de disculpa y, mirando a Scorpius fijamente, respondió: —Quiero verla (a Lily) feliz. Tú también mereces ser feliz. Si deben estar juntos, si no hay más remedio…_

—_Gracias –sonrió Scorpius, desviando la mirada. Era un momento de hombres._

—_¡Oh, que maduros son…! –se burló Rose. Albus y Scorpius la molestaron con cosquillas._

Tenía el permiso del hermano, sí. ¿Y qué?. De nada le servía sin el permiso de la pelirroja para poder besarla y consentirla como ahora sabe que le gusta. Ella es fuerte, decidida… pero tiene un pequeño lado infantil que lo fue atrayendo; primero, por curiosidad; después, por estar total y perdidamente enamorado. ¡Eso era!. Un idiota enamorado de la persona perfecta; con quien vivió una historia demasiado corta; con quien deseaba disfrutar de un tiempo eterno.

—Oh, demonios, ya sueno hasta estúpido… –se lamentó.

—_Deberías hacer algo –dijo Rose._

—_Y pronto. Lo quiera reconocer o no… -suspiró Albus–, mi hermana tiene algunos pretendientes esperándola… Haz algo –agregó fuertemente–._

_Scorpius asintió._

—_Ah, y por cierto, para la próxima vez que me veas, tráeme unas galletas…_

—_¡¡Albus!!_

¡Momento! Eso no es un recuerdo, pensó Scorpius. Lentamente se giró y allí estaban, Rose y Albus, en carne y hueso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó alarmado, pues los encontró mirándolo fijamente–. ¿Desde cuando están…?

Albus rió, antes de responder: —Desde que tienes cara de idiota.

Scorpius miró a Rose interrogante y ella acotó: —Albus tiene razón. Y eso significa… unos dieciocho o veintitrés minutos…

—¿Vas hacer algo? –preguntó Albus, señalando a su hermana.

—No lo se…

Rose se plantó frente a él y sacudiéndolo un poco, le dijo: —Está bien. No hagas nada y podrás perderla. Ella seguirá su camino y tú el tuyo; cada uno será incorrecto, claro. Pero yo –se señaló–, te recomiendo que vayas con ella y seas Scorpius Malfoy; el mismo idota que es nuestro amigo, que me altera los nervios, que es un has con las mujeres, que es capaz de tirarse al Lago Negro… Sé un Gryffindor por una vez en tu vida, Scorpius. Tiene la apariencia; zapatos finos, pantalón inmaculado, camisa desarreglada, túnica sobre un hombro y cabello alborotado… -suspiró y le sonrió luego—. Se Scorpius Malfoy.

Él sonrió por su confianza. Abrazando levemente a Rose, en agradecimiento, interrogó a Albus por su opinión sobre el tema, el chico le contestó-: —Prefiero que seas tú a cualquier otro…

Scorpius dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Lily. Lo último que escuchó de sus amigos fue la voz de Rose. _Vámonos de aquí. ¡No vamos a espiarlos!._ Caminaba con soltura, como había caminado en los últimos siete años; siendo un Malfoy. Su actitud e imagen de rebelde le habían servido antes y debían servirle ahora. Tenías varios días separado de ella, y fue duro, no podría soportar más tiempo que ese; debía solucionar el problema y pronto. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Rose le dio la respuesta: Siendo Scorpius Malfoy.

Llegó detrás de Lily, la giró de un brazo, ella quedó pasmada y antes que pudiera preguntar, él ya la estaba besando posesivamente.

—En tu tiempo amnésica tuvimos _algo_…–le informó sin tacto—.

Lily saliendo de su breve trauma de pez fuera del agua (abría y cerraba la boca), respondió: —Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. –agregó.

Scorpius la miró perplejo, llevándosela un poco más lejos, entre los árboles, preguntó: —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Todo estaba allí, en mi mente, lo viejo y… lo nuevo. –se sonrojó.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? –siseó—. He estado hundiéndome en un horrible infierno por tu culpa… Pudiste hablar. Con decir: Oye, Scorpius, recuerdo esos días… ¿lo repetimos?. Me hubieras tenido a tus pies. Pero no ¿verdad? Quisiste complicar el asunto -la miró a los ojos y apretándola a su cuerpo, completó–, Tu plan consistía en que, ya que tú hablaste de tus sentimientos todo este tiempo, esperarías a que yo te confesara los míos ¿verdad?

—Si. –respondió con calma—. Llámame loca, pero sí. Eso quería y eso logré, Scorpius. Viniste hasta aquí y lo has dicho ( a tu manera). No podías soportar estar más sin mi, te estabas ahogando en la desesperación, anhelabas que yo…

Scorpius la calló con un beso, murmurándole un 'cállate' entre suspiros. Ella decía la verdad, de cualquier modo. Pero él no perdería más tiempo; después de besarse (mucho, mucho) se confesaría como se debe. Ahora no. Ahora quería besarla para callarla, para que no pensara, para que se dedicara solo a premiarlo con esos ingeniosos y finos labios… luego arreglaría lo otro.

—Por cierto, lo pensé bien…

Desde su posición, aun recostados uno encima del otro, Lily con su cabello alborotado ( no a causa del viento) y con los labios hinchados y rojos, lo miró sin entender. —¿Qué cosa? –preguntó.

Contando otra vez sus pecas, respondió él: —Lily Malfoy… no suena mal.

_**¡Volví! (Diana, con una cara de avergonzada, las mira)**_

_**Aquí estoy y abro mi regreso con este one que debía salir de dos o tres páginas y salieron seis. Me inspiré ayer. Y lo terminé hoy, como veran. Estoy encantada con el resultado, de principio a fin; ¡¡lo amo!!. Junto a mi one de Scorpius y Rose, ese del muérdago… éste se ha ganado el premio de mi corazón. Me siento conforme. ¿Uds qué opinan? Dejen reviews…**_

_**Otra cosa, ya estoy de regreso. Continuaré las historias que estaban en el aire. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel y estoy ligeramente muy inspirada. Hoy comenzaron los rezos de mi tío… recuerdan el ser especial que hace casi un año les conté que perdí. Bueno, el dichoso y lloroso 'cabo de año' ya está aquí. Eso las recompenza a uds, no a mi. Escribiré un poco más. Tengo prioridades que cumplir. Luego les hablaré con calma. Sigánme en el Twitter como lR_Multicolor… dejo tonterías y adelantos. Me voy. Besos. Chau…**_

_**5/5/2010* liRose Multicolor.**_


End file.
